The invention refers to the articulated arm of the rear mirror, above all for cars, bicycles and/or motors or to that of an additional internal car rear mirror, suitable for efficient mounting either on the handlebar or inside the car and allowing for simple adjustment of the viewing position.
The technical problem successfully solved by the invention in question involves the design and the construction of such articulated rear mirror arm that will allow for simple and quick mounting of the rear mirror as well as for smooth adjustment of the appropriate angle and position of the rear mirror without requiring the application of any additional tool.
With the known versions of rear mirror arms, designed for mounting either in or on the handle of the bicycle, motor etc., the mirror is usually mounted on a short or long rod, provided on the other end with an appropriate fixing mechanism, depending on the fixing mode and on the available possibility. Such construction of the rear mirror arm, however, involves several deficiencies. Beside the fact that the possibility of adjustment of the appropriate mirror position is very limited, the screw-type links between the mirror housing and the fixing clamp often require the application of appropriate tools, e.g. a screw-driver or a special spanner.
Moreover, such mirror cannot be easily folded and/or removed in case of storage or riding through a narrow corridor.
Some better solution is guaranteed by the articulated arms where the rod is divided into two parts, so that it can be more easily folded. With this solution the problem of simple adjustment and arresting of the selected position is not completely solved either, because individual articulations are joined by screws that need to be released before the adjustment and tightened after the adjustment by using appropriate tools.
The articulated rear mirror arm referred to in this invention allows for simple adjustment and arresting of the selected position by means of the articulated parts including the rod shaped structure of the carrier element, the intermediate connection element and the fixing element. The mirror is with its frame fixed to one end of the intermediate connection element, thereby forming an articulation.